I want love
by Deviant-Jubilant
Summary: Part of my 'Sing your song' anthology. This is probably one of the most stressful thousand word thing I've written in a while. Born from a fear of my own, possibly. The song is "I want love (studio mix)" from Silent Hill 3. Warning; character death? I'm not crying it's just raining on my face... Amorra written at midnight after major writers block.


**I want love – An Amorra one-shot (Sing your song anthology)**

_I want a cup that overflows with love  
Although it's not enough to fill my heart_

_I want a barrel full of love  
Although I know it's not enough to fill my heart_

_I want a river full of love  
But then I know the holes will still remain_

_I need an ocean full of love  
I know the holes will still remain_

It was their 5 year anniversary. 5 years they had put aside their differences, rebuilt Republic City to a shining, safe, and equal city. Peace had settled among the people, and Korra felt herself breathe a sigh of relief. As the sun reached the top of the sky, she was reminded of that day.

He had asked for an audience with the Avatar. Over the static of the radio, they could hear him invite her comrades, as well. The team was filled with tension all through the day, and as the sun rose, they all piled into Asami's mobile, and drove through the city to the meeting place. A fountain was to be their rendezvous point, but not just any fountain; the fountain in front of the police station. That alone was a red flag, and Tenzin had made a point to Korra and Lin to be on their guard. They sat in the mobile, waiting and speaking amongst themselves.

Korra had been uneasy. She picked at one of the buttons on the plush seats, thinking about the Equalist leader. Even then, she had… feelings, if you will, of the man. Ever since their first meeting, she found him a strong figure. He was a leader for a reason, and she admired him for it. Finally, he arrived before them.

Alone.

Without thinking, Korra leapt from the back seat. Bolin and Mako protested, but Asami shushed them. Something about the way Korra's body moved at the sight of the masked man showed her what the Avatar thought.

She walked up to him, a small bit of fear suddenly overshadowed by her signature confidence. Something was different between them that day and, as they outstretched hands, the others knew that a new dawn HAD risen; but in a way that none of them had thought.

Had…

It had been their 5 year anniversary…

But as Korra held her love in her arms, crying as he looked up at her, telling her it was okay, even as blood dribbled from his nose and stained his teeth, the date was barely a thought. She looked up at everyone and screamed for help. No one knew what to do. Amon caressed her cheek, bringing her beautiful blue eyes back to his. He smiled.

"Have I ever told you just how beautiful your eyes are, Korra?"

She held his hand to her cheek, sobbing and trying to make out sentences.

"Please… I love you," she managed out.

"I love you, too," he chuckled. "Don't you ever forget that, my beautiful Korra."

Silence.

Silence was what greeted her ears, and soon her wails echoed through all of Republic City. Everyone stood in still silence. She hugged him closely to her, begging for the Spirits to take her instead. To do whatever to her that they wanted, but just… bring him back.

The sun began to set. They had been there the whole day, and Korra's cries had not subsided even once. A chill began to run through the air, and finally, Tenzin knelt next to Korra. He placed a warm cloak over her, holding her and petting her hair. He told her that they'd have a proper burial on the Island. That he would indeed be remembered as the leader that helped the Avatar return peace to the city.

Korra did not sleep that night. She had been reluctant to let Amon go, but was eventually led away by Asami, followed by Bolin and Mako. Asami made a bath for her, and even helped her. The whole time, they spoke quietly about what had just happened. When Asami brought up their anniversary, Korra went quiet. That was the end of their conversation. As Asami left to go to her room, she gave Korra one last hug for the night.

The next day was a painful one. The sun shone brightly, and the harbor mist filled the air with a fresh scent. The procession went quietly, Tenzin's voice ringing in the morning clear as glass. Korra wept silently, clutching the cloth that Pema had given her so tightly she thought she'd rip it. Lin stood next to Tenzin with her police force. As he finished speaking, they brought a cloth out and draped it over the coffin.

Korra's mind went blank as the coffin was lowered into the ground. It faced the statue of Aang; the place that Korra and Amon had first officially met. When everything was said and done, Korra watched everyone return to the house, saying she'd be there in a moment.

She watched everyone leave before sitting next to the newly upturned earth. As she thought of how she had wished to spend their anniversary, she burst into new tears. The sun moved to the top of the sky and Korra had not moved. Asami was the one to come and bring her in. The one to make sure she had been okay the whole time. Korra thanked her profusely for being there every step of the way. Asami simply smiled and told Korra that she wished she could do more, and just wanted to see her smiling face.

The next few weeks were tiring as Korra continued to work with Lin and the police force, bringing down the remaining crime families to ensure peace and safety to non-benders of the city. She began to eat more. She slept fitfully, but slept none the less.

A year passed, and not a day went by that Korra went to the grave every evening. She planted flowers, sitting next to him and speaking as if he was there with her. And in her mind, he was.

He was always there for her;

In her heart.

_I need a miracle and not someone's charity  
One drop of love from him and my heart's in ecstasy  
The high that is sending me is most likely ending me  
I need a miracle and not someone's charity, now_

_Anybody's love but his  
Will never fill this place within...me now  
Doctor give me what I need  
To free my heart from misery._


End file.
